Video surveillance has grown in prominence in recent years. Security is a top priority for many organizations and governments. To help create a safe and secure environment, security personnel develop plans, train staff, and implement systems such as surveillance cameras, access controls, and radio systems. Traditionally, video/audio data from surveillance cameras is stored on a recorder (e.g., a network video recorder (NVR)/a digital video recorder (DVR)). Alternatively, if the data can be recorded to an on-board storage in the camera, there would be a cost savings and an operational simplification due to a simpler deployment. However, few deployments utilize on-board storage for recordings, as surveillance cameras are frequently lost, stolen, destroyed, or otherwise malfunction. If these events occur, then the internal data of these cameras is jeopardized, which could create a security breach to be addressed by security personnel, network administrators, etc.